


Long Way Home

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2017 Drabbles [3]
Category: Goblin Quest (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Chaos, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Goblins, Party, Regrets, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: The war is over, kinda.... now what?





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Wererogue's Goblin Quest game at Windsorcon 2017

Everyone, pony and goblin alike, was pleased to see an end to the war. The party was intense.

Of course it couldn't last.

A few hours in, three goblins had managed to set themselves on fire (again). Half of the village's animals had suddenly become…. round, and were rolling around the streets causing havoc. Everyone was sick of disco.

The pony mayor stepped in and declared the party over. It was time for the goblins to take news of the peace back home.

The remaining goblins agreed in principle – now they just had to make it back to the cave…


End file.
